1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to conversion of a computer network signal and, more particularly, to conversion of a computer network signal to a voice network signal.
2. Background of the Art
Presently there is no technique by which a narrow band voice communication network can access data directly from a computer network. The present invention provides such a technique.